Le premier Noël
by Skadia
Summary: Le premier Noël de Castiel. Anciennement Ange du Seigneur. Nouvellement humain. Avec des chaussettes et du gui.


Note : Intégralement pour et à cause d'Andro... Pour la remercier d'être un de mes humains préférés de l'année !

Joyeux noel !

ùùùùù

Dean considéra son frère avec une expression qui n'arrivait pas à se décider entre la confusion, l'inquiétude et l'incompréhension.

"Est ce que tu vas mourir?" Demanda-t-il en clignant des yeux très vite comme s'il n'arrivait pas réellement à croire aux mots qui sortaient de sa bouche.

"Quoi ? Non ! Bien sur que non!" Protesta le cadet. "Je me disais juste que ce serait bien de fêter noël, pour une fois. Un vrai noël, maintenant qu'on a, tu sais… une maison."

"Oh tu veux dire avec sapin, cadeaux, lait de poule et on évitera de descendre le gros barbu qui passera par la cheminée? Eh bien flash d'informations spécial Sammy, on n'a pas de cheminée !" Dit Dean.

"Je pensais que puis que Castiel est là…" Dit Sam en ignorant la réflexion acide de son frère. "Ça doit être intéressant de fêter Noël avec un ange. Enfin un ex ange."

Dean acquiesça mentalement. Effectivement ce serait sympa, pour une fois de prendre un jour de congé pour Noël. Pas question naturellement qu'ils décorent le bunker. Si Sam voulait un sapin, qu'il se démerde! Mais peut être en effet, un ou deux cadeaux, et une soirée tranquille auprès des gens qu'il aimait. Pourquoi pas. Il finit par faire un petit signe de tête qu'il espérait détaché, comme s'il consentait à grand peine à faire ce plaisir à son petit frère. Peut être y aurait il de la tarte ?

ùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùù

En tant qu'ange, Castiel ne connaissait ni l'inconfort, ni le froid. Être humain était pour le moins…Désagréable. Il fit jouer ses orteils dans ses nouvelles chaussettes. Elles étaient grises, ornées de petits flocons de neige blancs et il avait fait remarquer à Dean en les achetant qu'elles étaient très improbables.

"Chaque flocon de neige est unique Dean ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils sont tous pareils sur tout ces vêtements!" Avait il expliqué en regardant d'un air dubitatif les pulls et les chaussettes de saison qui s'étalaient à perte de vue dans le magasin. Dean avait soupiré et Sam avait ri même si Castiel n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir dit quelque chose de drôle.

Dean refusait de marcher pieds nus ailleurs que dans sa chambre et Sam avait la manie assez curieuse de replier ses orteils sous ses pieds dès qu'il était assis. Castiel leur avait acheté en secret des chaussettes à eux aussi et les avait déposées sur leurs lits respectifs. Il y avait ajouté les pulls assortis parce que si ils existaient c'était pour être portés ensemble n'est ce pas? Sam avait paradé le lendemain dans ses chaussettes rouges ignorant royalement les injonctions de Castiel à enfiler le pull assorti.

"Cas, on n'est pas obligé de porter des vêtements ensemble juste parce qu'ils sont assortis !" Avait il argumenté.

"Mais si ! Sinon pourquoi ferait on des vêtements assortis?" Plaida un Castiel confus. Il avait l'air si pitoyable que Dean avait enfilé ses propres chaussettes et le pull qui allait avec juste pour lui faire plaisir. Il n'y avait de toute façon aucune preuve qu'il s'était endormi sur le canapé du Bunker, enroulé dans son pull, serré contre Castiel avec un sourire incongru sur les lèvres. Nope. Aucune preuve parce que Dean Winchester était un homme viril qui se foutait de Noël et qui n'était absolument pas absurdement touché par des chaussettes et un pull assortis trouvés sur son lit en revenant d'une chasse.

Absolument pas. Aucune preuve. Sauf dans le téléphone de Sam (petite saleté) qui avait installé la photo en fond d'écran. Et peu importe combien de fois Dean la supprimait, elle revenait toujours parce que son insupportable petit frère devait se l'être envoyé sur au moins dix neuf mille adresses mail différentes et la re téléchargeait à chaque fois que Dean remplaçait son fond d'écran par une mère Noël sexy.

ùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùùù

Il n'avait pas neigé (au grand désespoir de Castiel) mais la route en pente menant au Bunker était verglacée au point que Dean fut secrètement soulagé que Baby dorme au chaud dans le garage. Peut être que quelqu'un (Sam, à tout hasard) avait mis quelque chose dans son café matinal. Ou peut être (mais c'était extrêmement improbable) que l'esprit de Noël le gagnait peu à peu (d'une façon ou d'une autre Sam devait en être responsable et il allait payer un jour ou l'autre pour l'avoir transformé en guimauve !)

"Pas cap de glisser jusqu'en bas de la côte." Lança -t-il à son frère en le rejoignant dehors. Sam était enveloppé dans plusieurs couches de vêtements et revenait manifestement de son footing matinal.

"Tu te fous de moi? J'ai faillit me tuer sur le dernier kilomètre tellement ça glisse !"

Dean haussa les sourcils, perplexe. "Le dernier kilomètre? Tu en as couru combien ?"

Sam jeta un œil à ce qui s'avéra être un podomètre à son poignet ( et non pas une montre comme Dean l'avait cru) en expirant de petits nuages. "Huit environ."

"Huit environ" Le singea Dean. "Qui court huit bornes le matin?"

"Apparemment pas toi." Fit Sam. "Et je suis sur que TU ne peux pas descendre cette pente en glissant sans te faire mal."

"Regarde et prends en de la graine petit frère." Se moqua Dean en se plaçant à sa hauteur. Ils se mirent à courir en même temps et dérapèrent presque simultanément sur la même plaque de verglas, prenant de la vitesse jusqu'à ce que le retour brutal à la terre battue gelée les fasse trébucher tout les deux et rouler l'un sur l'autre. Aucun des deux ne savait s'ils riaient ou grognaient de douleur en se relevant.

"Vous êtes deux idiots." Commenta Castiel en les rejoignant, les bras serrés autour de lui, les yeux plissés pour voir miroiter le verglas et éviter de poser un pied dessus. "Vous auriez pu vous faire mal."

Sam haussa les épaules et se redressa en essuyant ses mains boueuses sur son jean. Dean considéra ses paumes écorchées et les leva vers Castiel dans l'espoir que l'autre l'aide à se relever. L'ancien ange considéra les fines traces de sang avec un air apitoyé et Dean put presque lire dans son esprit qu'avec sa grâce, il aurait pu le guérir.

"Hé, c'est rien de grave Cas." Dit il en se redressant tout seul. Mais Castiel prit sa main dans la sienne, et tout doucement posa ses lèvres contre sa paume froide. Dean frissonna et risqua un coup d'œil vers Sam en se jurant intérieurement que s'il prenait une photo de ça, il allait l'exécuter sans sommation sur le champ. Mais Sam, les mains dans les poches se contenta de sourire et tourna les talons.  
Dean saisit l'occasion de passer ses bras autour du cou de Castiel et de l'attirer à lui pour un baiser qui lui parut tout chaud en comparaison de l'air glacial du petit matin. C'était sans doute pour ça que les gens normaux prétendaient que l'hiver était une saison à câlins.

Dean n'était pas le genre à faire des câlins. Franchement pas. Mais serrer Castiel contre lui, sentir sa joue râpeuse frotter contre celle fraîchement rasée de son partenaire, sentir l'odeur de vétiver de son after shave et celle de sa peau quelque part sous les couches de vêtements… c'était étrangement agréable.

Castiel enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et le pressa plus fort contre lui, ouvrant la bouche pour que la langue de Dean puisse s'y frayer un passage et le chasseur savait qu'il avait fermé les yeux lui aussi, uniquement focalisé maintenant sur leurs chaleurs emmêlées contre le froid extérieur. Ses mains nues s'agrippaient au dos de la veste de Dean, froide et humide d'avoir traîné par terre.

Castiel n'avait aucun problème avec les câlins même s'il n'était pas tout à fait certain de savoir où cette action commençait et où on commençait à l'appeler autrement. Il aimait juste serrer Dean contre lui, assez fort pour imaginer qu'il sentait son cœur battre à travers sa poitrine.

ùùùùùù

Sam avait trouvé un sapin. Bien sur qu'il avait trouvé un sapin. Sam trouvait toujours ce dont il avait besoin, que ce soit du wi-fi ou une façon de convaincre Dean qu'un noël sans décorations était une mauvaise chose.

Castiel était étrangement fasciné par les lumières clignotantes et à un moment cette nuit là, Dean se réveilla dans un lit froid et à moitié vide. L'ancien ange était assis au pied du sapin, dans son pull gris à flocons, une tasse de lait de poule dans la main. Sam l'avait fait et Dean y avait plongé les lèvres avec précaution plus tôt dans la soirée. La boisson était agréablement alcoolisée, juste assez pour rehausser la saveur sucrée. Castiel avait la même fascination pour le lait de poule (dont il ne comprenait pas le nom malgré les nombreuses explications de Sam) que pour les guirlandes électriques. Dean s'assit par terre à coté de lui et posa son menton sur l'épaule de son compagnon.

"Je trouve ce clignotement étrangement apaisant." Dit Castiel.

"De quoi as tu besoin d'être apaisé?"

"Je ne sais pas. ça me calme quand même."

Dean sourit et fit cliqueter ses ongles sur le verre de lait de poule. "Tu en as bu combien?"

"Je ne sais pas. Trop, je crois." Répondit Castiel les yeux toujours fixés sur le sapin illuminé. Dean se rapprocha de lui pour passer un bras autour de sa taille et enfouir son visage au creux de son cou, sa joue râpeuse fit sursauter Castiel avant qu'il se détende dans ses bras avec un soupir. Il faisait chaud, le lait de poule lui tiédissait agréablement la bouche, le corps de Dean pressé contre lui le réchauffait doucement, et il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Il entraîna le chasseur vers leur chambre et se roula en boule sous la couverture, dans le petit espace encore chaud, serré tout contre Dean. Il était bien.

ùùùùùùùùùùù

Sam avait accroché du gui au dessus de chaque porte et Castiel en profitait pour voler un baiser à Dean dès que possible. Un baiser avec les yeux. juste un clignement lent des paupières et un tout petit sourire.

Un baiser sur la paume de la main entre le salon et la cuisine.

Un baiser dans le cou une fois.

Un baiser sur les lèvres quand Sam ne regardait pas.

Un baiser sur le front, la main de Castiel dans les cheveu de Dean le forçant à courber le cou pour se mettre à hauteur de ses lèvres.

Dean n'avait plus été autant embrassé depuis son enfance. Il aimait bien ça au fond.

Ça et les chaussettes assorties aux pulls. Ça et le lait de poule et les biscuits à la cannelle qui répandaient leur odeur dans tout le bunker. Ça et les trois grande chaussettes rouges et vertes qui pendaient au mur du salon, leurs noms maladroitement brodés à grands points dessus, attendant d'être remplies. Ça et la sensation d'être...

D'être heureux. Juste heureux.

Ce soir là il dut s'arrêter à mi chemin de la cuisine, son assiette vide à la main, son verre de lait à moitié bu en équilibre dessus. Il s'arrêta le temps de réaliser et sourit. Castiel se cogna presque à lui en le suivant.

«Dean, Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Dean secoua la tête. « Tout va bien Cas. Étrangement bien. »

C'était une sensation étrange, comme s'il aurait du se sentir à l'aube d'un danger imminent et pourtant il était détendu, heureux.

Castiel sourit et lui prit son assiette des mains pour la poser dans la cuisine. Quand il revint, le chasseur était toujours planté sous la branche de gui et plutot que de l'embrasser, il l'entraina vers la chambre. Sam leur fit un signe de tête au passage et replongea dans son livre.

Au matin de noël, il y avait de la tarte dans la cuisine et Dean n'avait aucun idée d'où elle sortait. Il y avait des cadeaux sous le sapin et Cas était en train de délicatement poser un tout petit enfant jésus dans son berceau de paille dans la crèche qu'il avait tenu à faire.

Il flottait dans l'air une odeur de café et un cantique de noël sortait de l'antique tourne disque du Bunker.

« Joyeux anniversaire » Dit Dean doucement en se penchant vers Castiel pour déposer un baiser sur son front en lui tendant une tasse de café.

« Anniversaire ? »

« Celui de l'enfant jésus. »

« Dean, l'enfant jésus n'est même pas né en Décembre ! »

Dean haussa les épaules. « ça change rien pour tout ceux qui croient en lui.'

« Les gens croient en Dieu, pas en Jésus. »

Dean haussa encore les épaules.

« Comme tu veux. »

Castiel but lentement son café, assis en tailleur sur le canapé tandis que Dean cherchait quelque chose à regarder à la télévision en attendant que Sam rentre de son jogging pour ouvrir les cadeaux.

C'était une petite seconde hors du temps ou tout était parfait. Aucune douleur dans son corps, aucune inquiétude en tête, aucun malheur en vue. Juste le goût du café sur sa langue et la présence de Dean à coté de lui. Castiel sourit, s'enfonça dans les coussins en serrant sa tasse contre lui et tendit les pieds pour les glisser sous la cuisse de Dean. Le chasseur bougea presque inconsciemment pour caler ses orteils entre ses genoux et lui tenir chaud.

« Joyeux Noël, Dean. »

Il avait toujours les yeux fermés, savourant le moment mais il pouvait sentir le regard de son compagnon sur lui, sa main qui caressait doucement ses jambes par dessus son pantalon de pyjama.

« Joyeux noël Cas. »


End file.
